Breaking the Habit
by XxDemonic-PrincessxX
Summary: AU:Flaws. Everyone has them, right? Wrong. An imperfection, error, mistake..a defect in an object that makes it imperfect or less valuable Thats a flaw..He didnt have any flaws..and he couldnt, not in his line of work..but wasnt not having a flaw..a flaw?
1. Prologue

A/N: Gwah I am so sorry! I cant believe I am doing this..but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head! Im sorry! but I do hope you will read this one also! So please read and review..

* * *

**Summary:**

**AU: He was a high ranking thief, there was nothing he couldn't steal until he got an assignment that could cost him to lose his career, but at the same time gain so much more.**

**

* * *

**

Breaking the Habit: Prologue

* * *

Explosions and alarms ripped through the building as a man clad in all black and a face mask rushed down a dim narrow passage way, with guards hot on his trail. Reaching the end of the passage he burst through a door at the end and rushed down the flight of metals stairs and to the ground level. Once he was there he stopped quickly and checked to see if he still had his newly acquired 'possession'. As soon as, he heard the pounding footsteps of the guards above him, he quickly took off again down another hallway to the front of the building and to a hallway that led to an empty room. He turned the corner ready to go out the same way out only to see that his exit was surrounded by fire and the way that the flames licked the top of the windowsill and surrounding area he knew he was stuck "Damn it" the man cursed as he searched around the room for a way to help clam the raging flames.

Spotting another door in the room he quickly rushed to it hoping it was a way out only to find out that it was a storage closet. Quickly shutting it,he leaned against the door, he had to think of something and fast he could hear the guards coming down the hall way and closing in on him. Suddenly an idea came to him quickly turing around to look at the door he quickly grasped the top of the hinge and quickly took out the bolts that held the door to its frame. Then quickly lifting it off its frame he threw the door vertically on the flames, so that the top of the door was resting on the the windowsill creating a small ramp and blocking the scorching flames from burning him.

Running up the makeshift ramp he gracefully jumped out of the broken window and on to the ground before heading into the direction of a near by deserted gravel road surrounded by trees on both sides. In the distance he heard the shouts of the guards and he knew they were pissed, which made him smirk before stopping and taking out a head set from his pocket and pressed the contact button.

"Kaz where the hell are you, you were supposed to meet me here!" the man angrily spat into the receiver as he looked around for his missing friend.

"Geeze one second I didn't think you would be done this quick." the man called Kaz replied back

"Well get your ass here I am losing my patients." the man said.

Just as he finished up what he was saying a black van came speeding down the road and stopped a little bit past him. Walking towards the van he opened the back door and jumped in. The back of the van was covered with tons of electrical equipment, computers, and guns and there was still enough room to fit two rolling chairs in a still be comfortable. As soon as the man got into the van the driver turned around and said. "Get the job done?"

"Of course! No one can stop me, but it took you long enough to come and get me!" The man growled before sitting himself in the front seat and setting his 'possession' in the back seat by the computers.

"Wow someone's cranky, I was here in less then 40 seconds after you contacted me by the way." Kaz said defensively

"Well you would be to if you just inhaled more carbon dioxide then you have in 10 years, plus having people shoot at you the whole time isn't one of my favorite things." the man said with sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Funny Yash real funny" Kaz said as he watched the man next to him take off his mask exposing his long black hair and deep smokey grey/brown eyes.

"Lets just go, I want to get home before 3am." Yash said as he glance at the dash board clock before, he watched the man next to him with a slight interest as he removed his own mask, revealing short black hair that was tied together in the back of his head by a very small ponytail and deep violet eyes.

"I still don't see why you wear that thing it's not like your everaround anyone." Yash said as he unzipped his black jacket to cool him off some.

"Well Yash, I just want to be precautious, because I don't want to get caught being your right hand man." Kaz said as he started to back up the van to the beginning of the gravel road before he pulled on to the main road.

"Okay stop with the 'Yash' thing, I'm done with the mission." the man said grumpily

"Fine as long as you don't Call me Kaz anymore." the driver

"Fine." the man next to him said before his accomplices cell phone rang, as the driver quickly answered it.

"Did you two get the job done, the client is getting worried" the person on the other end said.

"Yea of course we are heading back to the main building right now to deliver it" the driver replied.

"Fine but make sure you and Inuyasha are very careful, I just checked the police reports and they are in full force in that area." the man on the phone said.

"Will do sir, but I though that you were not supposed to use names?" the driver questioned

"Yes I did say that but only because I have made sure in advance that these lines are secure, Miroku" the man said

"Alright" the driver now known as Miroku said.

"Well hurry up and get here, but like I said before watch out for the cops they are everywhere." the man said before hanging up.

Miroku quickly shut the phone and placed it back on the holder before continuing on his way.

"Inuyasha, keep a look out for cops, Mushin said they are everywhere." Miroku said as he continued to drive down the road.

"Fine, as long as you don't speed we should be fine though, because I ran and they didn't see me take off in a vehicle so they will be looking for someone walking or hitchhiking." the man now known as Inuyasha said as he scanned the scenery for any lurking cops just in case.

"Alright, but still keep a look out they could be stopping cars and searching them, if they try to do that then we are dead." Miroku said

"I have never gotten caught and I never will." Inuyasha said his ego getting the best of him.

"Inuyasha now is not the time to let your ego get the best of you! One slip up and we could both be facing 50 to life." Miroku said turing off the highway to a battered up looking warehouse.

"Yeah Yeah, lets just get this over with, I want to go to sleep" Inuyasha complained as they pulled to a complete stop at the entrance of warehouse.

"Fine then lets hurry." Miroku said as he pulled out the keys from the ignition and headed to the side entrance of the beat-up warehouse with Inuyasha following close behind him with his face mask on once again and his possession in hand.

**End**

* * *

**A/N So how was it? Wonderful,Good, bad, horrible, don't ever show your face on this site again...anything just tell me what you think and tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: hmm..seem like a lot of you like this story so I guess I will continue it..okay well here is the review responses..I got 13 reviews!YEAY!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

* * *

**Shamanic Destiny**-Thank you! You were my very first reviewer to this story! Oh and don't worry I have a lot of good ideas on how to make it original. 

**AyamexKouga-** Thank you for reviewing! You were my second reviewer! I love it when ppl review it makes me want to write a lot more.

**Inuzgirl**- Thank you well hope you this chapter is to your liking.

**One&OnlyKagome**- Thank you for your review..hope you will continue reading!

**PrincessOfRain**- hehehe lol ahh we never gotta go did we? but you know what its ok..we can go sometime soon or just go and have an Orlando and Johnny movie fest...lol after you read this go read Allison's and Mary's review responses!

**Crisco**-Thank you for your review!Hope you like this chapter.

**Kagome M.K**- Thank you for your review it is appreciated.!

**Loverofanime666**-I still can not believe that you gave your mom the wrong camera! You know that I risked my neck and embarrassment to get you that picture of his ass(b/c i think that one girl saw me and told him)! If he remembers me and found out that I took a picture of his ass he might tell my dads friend who would tell my dad who would never _drop it!_ lol but he didn't see..lol thank god! well hope to hear back from you soon because you haven't been on ALL day.

**Coolis17**- Thank you for your review!

**Animegurl002**-Wow thank you! I tried to make this chapter like that also so tell me what you think! and thank you for your review!

**InuyashaHanyouJajauma**- Awww...ruined my fun why did you have to know it was me...I wanted you not to know it was me then me tell you that it was me and then you be like omg you wrote that..lol ok nvm too much sugar...well you know how I get..well hope you like this chapter..Sabriel Jane!

**BloodyFang**-lol ok sure if you wanna talk my email address is in my profile page...Well thank you for your review it is greatly appreciated.!

**Animedorkette**­- Sorry if this isn't that soon of an update...but they will get faster since I am out of school which gives me ten times more time to update.!

**Arbiter555**- I know that it seems really average right now but I will make it better with my own twists and plots so its not the typical thief story..lol well I hope you will continue reading...even if it seems average...

* * *

**Breaking the Habit **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Before entering the battered up metal warehouse door Miroku quickly pulled on his own mask before turing to Inuyasha. 

"Ready Yash?" Miroku asked using code names again incase it was a set-up and there was listening devices set up around the perimeter of the warehouse.

"Let's just get this over with." Inuyasha said as he breezed past Miroku and opened the battered and rusted metal door. Stepping inside the pair was met by complete darkness. Closing the door behind them Miroku and Inuyasha each pulled out a mini flashlight and started to search through the darkness for a set of stairs stairs. They searched for a minute in the empty warehouse until Inuyasha found the stairs at the very back of the building.

"Kaz, the stairs are over here." Inuyasha said as he lit up the bottom of the stairwell for Miroku to see where the stairs were.

"Alright, from the earlier records they said that they would been in the third room on the left once you go down the hallway which is to the right of the stairwell." Miroku said as they climbed the stairs.

"Fine" Inuyasha said as they started to go down a dark hallway. Finally they saw a small amount of light coming from the third door on the left. Stopping before reaching the door Inuyasha turned off his flashlight and then turned to Miroku

"You know what to do right?" Inuyasha asked Miroku who also turned off his flashlight.

"Yea." Miroku said as he watched Inuyasha walk the remainder of the way to the door and knock three times, before he opened the door.

The room inside was small and dingy, there was a busted up table in the middle of the room with a dim hanging light above it and three chairs two on one side of the table and the other one opposite from the other two. Two of the three chairs were occupied by two gruff looking men dressed in expensive looking business suites with dark looking sunglasses. The first man looked to be about in his late 40's with sandy blonde hair and the other guy next to him looked to be in his early 30's with dark brownish black hair. Since the light was so dim, those were the only things that Inuyasha could determine about the two men sitting down at the table.

Quickly glancing around the room looking for any form of traps or hidden people Inuyasha sat down in the remaining chair.

"Do you have what we asked for." The man with sandy blonde hair asked in a deep voice.

"Depends, do you have my money." Inuyasha asked in a sarcastic tone, as he watched the two men exchange glances before the man in the dark brownish black hair pulled out a black brief case from below his feet and clicked it open in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha then examined the money for a second there were four rows and two columns with three stacks of money in each row and column (aN I hope you know what I mean..). They were all one hundred dollar bills, taking out the back two rows he examined the remaining money to make sure that he was not getting conned.

"Is it to you liking." The man with the sandy blonde hair said.

"Perfect" Inuyasha said placing all the money back into the brief case before clicking it closed and setting the zipped velvet black bag on the table.

"Is this what you wanted?" Inuyasha said knowing full well that he had gotten exactly what these men were after, he always did, he never failed once. The men grabbed the bag and quickly looked over the contents of the bag before zipping it shut once again.

"Perfect" the men replied simultaneously.

"We done here?" Inuyasha asked as his hand clasped the handle of the brief case.

"Yes, and we look forward to working with you again, you can count on that." The man with the sandy blonde said.

"Fine, you know how to contact me." Inuyasha replied lazily as he pushed himself off the chair and headed out the door to where Miroku was keeping guard. Closing the door Miroku turned him.

"Done already?" Miroku asked skeptically

"Yea for once the bastards didn't think about trying to shoot me when I was trying to walk away with their money, I think they learned from the time before never to do that again." Inuyasha replied as they quickly ran down the stairs and exited the building.

"Yea..I guess it was a good thing, last time they had to deal with cleaning up..what was it.5 dead men?" Miroku tried to remember as they entered the van.

"It was six if you count the guard that was at the door before I went into the room." Inuyasha said as he watched Miroku turn the key in the ignition and back out of the parking space and back on to the road.

"Oh..yea I forgot about him." Miroku said as he quickly pulled back onto the highway.

"Call Mushin and tell him the mission is finished." Inuyasha said as he scanned the back of the van looking for any uninvited passengers or objects before he carefully set the brief case full of money in the back.

"Alright but you have to talk to him, I'm driving" Miroku said as he speed up to pass a slow moving car.

"What! You were talking to him last time when you were driving, what's different now?.." Inuyasha said but before Miroku could say anything Inuyasha continued. "Oh never mind." Inuyasha said as he quickly took off his mask and set it on the floor in the back of the van, before grabbing the cell phone off of the dashboard and pushing the number 4 down before it started to automatically call Mushin.

"Hello?" Mushin answered the phone.

"It's done." was all Inuyasha said

"Very good, very good. Were there any casualties?" Mushin asked

"If you mean was there anyone who attempted to kill me while I was getting my money, which resulted in them being 'accidentally' killed then no, for once those cocky bastards learned not to fuck with me." Inuyasha said darkly into the phone.

"Good, but I have another job for you, this one is urgent and they want you to start this as soon as possible." Mushin replied into the phone.

"Does that mean you want us to stop by tonight?" Inuyasha asked slightly aggravated.

"Yes if possible, but on this job Miroku does not have to go if he doesn't want to, this is more of a one man job." Mushin replied into the phone.

"Fine, we'll be over there as soon as possible just don't die on us before we get there old man." Inuyasha said rudely before he hung up the phone and reconnected it to the charger.

"What did he say this time?" Miroku asked not taking his eyes away from the road.

"He has another job that he wants to talk to me about tonight, he said you wouldn't be needed but if you wanted to come, you could" Inuyasha said as he glanced at the clock '3:35a.m. looks like I'm not getting any fucking sleep tonight.' Inuyasha thought

"Okay, I'll take a detour and head there right now, and if you don't mind I think I'll sit this one out for now." Miroku said as he slowed down and took a road leading off the highway and onto a paved road.

"I don't care whatever floats your boat, its not like there is going to be any skin off of my back." Inuyasha said grumpily.

"Geeze someone needs a nap." Miroku mumbled quietly.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled but then made he said in a deathly quite voice with venom laced over every word, but still loud enough for Miroku to hear " I would watch your back if I were you, I may be the best thief in this god forsaken fucking city, but I never miss my target." Inuyasha threatened sending a icy cold warning glare at Miroku before turning his attention to looking back out the window.

'Okay I am never saying that again, he must be really grumpy if he got that mad a such a little comment' Miroku thought as his body relaxed once he realized that Inuyasha had turned his attention elsewhere.

'But I still understand the reason for him being like that he hasn't slept in three days.' Miroku thought once again before he turned off the paved road to another dirt road surrounded by thick trees, that looked somewhat like the road that Miroku had picked Inuyasha off of when he was on his assignment.

After traveling down the road for about ten minutes they came upon an old style japanese house. The roof was a dark black with it slanting downwards. At the bottom the outside walls there was wood covering about half of the bottom wall, when the rest was a yellowish white type of covering (If you would like to see a picture of the house I am describing there is a link at the bottom of the page).

Miroku and Inuyasha got out of the van, neither of them bothering to put on their disguises because Mushin knew what they looked like anyway, they walked to the front door. Neither of them had a chance to knock before the door was slid open to reveal a short pudgy bald man with thick white eyebrows and a thick white mustache going down past his chin and he was dressed in formal looking clothes.

"Come in I have been waiting for you two" Mushin said as he ushered Inuyasha and Miroku into the house.

"Hurry Hurry I wanna get this over with fast" Mushin said as he led them both into the living room and sat them both down on the couch before taking a seat in the big chair sitting in between the couch and the table.

"Alright old man just tell me who wants what done, where, and when so I can get going" Inuyasha said rudely.

"I am afraid I can not give you all that information. This is a different type of job, one that will require a lot of skill and you will be the judge of how long it will take and when. " Mushin said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fine whatever just tell me what the fuck I got to do so I can get home and go to sleep!" Inuyasha said rudely.

"Alright, Alright calm down geeze. " Mushin said sounding a lot like Miroku.

"Just get on with it" Inuyasha said

"You next job is going to be to steal someone's heart, then break it" Mushin said calmly.

"What do you mean by that..do you want me to steal some organ donors heart then smash it?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"No, No, No it's nothing like that. What I mean is this client wants you to make a certain girl fall in love with you then they want you to break her heart or kill her either one it's up to you, but if you kill her you have to make sure you hide the body well." Mushin said as he watched Inuyasha's face go from surprised to almost completely shocked.

"Mushin are you sure you should give this job to Inuyasha, I mean looking back at what happened in his past..." Miroku started but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Mind your own fucking business Miroku! I'll do it." Inuyasha snarled.

"Alright, the client will give you 25,000 up front and then they said they would give you the 55,000 after the job is completed." Mushin said as he handed Inuyasha a 3 inch thick folder with information.

"Inside that folder is everything you need to know about your target." Mushin said

"Why so much money for one simple girl?" Miroku questioned.

"I honestly do not know, they did not disclose that information." Mushin said

"Alright, now let's see who the lucky girl is." Inuyasha said sarcastically as he flipped the folder open and gasped at what or who he saw.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku said looking over his shoulder.

"Its...its..K.."

**End..**

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Do you like it, I hope it had enough detail in it I tried to put as much in as I could so you could feel like you were right there. 

Well hope you liked it! If you still think that it is to average _don't_ worry I will make it original!

**Link to the old Japanese house that I mentioned:** http(:)(/)(/)biffasblog(.)blogspot(.)com(/0312042)(.)jpg just take out these () 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright the person in the picture is **NOT** **KIKYO**! I just wanted to let you know that before you stop reading after the third line.!

Thank You all very much for reviewing

**Breaking the Habit**

**Chapter 2**

"Alright, now let's see who the lucky girl is." Inuyasha said sarcastically as he flipped the folder open and gasped at what or who he saw.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku said looking over his shoulder.

"Its...its..Ki..Kikyo..." Inuyasha said almost dropping the folder on the ground.

"Let me see that." Miroku said grabbing the folder from Inuyasha's hands.

"Hey give that back!" Inuyasha said as he attempted to snatch the file back only to have Miroku move it out of reach.

"tisk tisk Inuyasha..that lovely beauty is NOT Kikyo, this girl's name is Kagome and she doesn't look anything like Kikyo." Miroku said reading over the name and looking at the picture.

"What are you talking about of course that is Kikyo!" Inuyasha said slightly enraged.

"Look at the name Inuyasha it is NOT Kikyo and also this girl is a year younger then Kikyo." Miroku said showing Inuyasha the information.

"It isn't Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he grabbed the pack of information and studied the picture.

"I told you." Miroku said intelligently.

"Bite Me" Inuyasha said shutting the folder.

"Would you two knock it off. Now Inuyasha, are you still up for the job?" Mushin asked.

"Feh..of course, this will be a piece a cake." Inuyasha said arrogantly with a smug grin on his face.

"Ok, the client wants to meet with you the day after tomorrow to discuss the details. There is a number written on the inside of the folder on the back, call the number tomorrow and they will set up a time and a place to meet. Got that? " Mushin said eyeing Inuyasha.

"Yea I got it old man, now can I go home and sleep?" Inuyasha said rudely

"Very well you two may go." Mushin said to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Bye" Miroku said to Mushin as he went to catch up with Inuyasha who was already at the door.

'I have a bad feeling about this job, I hope Inuyasha is prepared for anything.' Mushin thought as he heard the door close which signaled that Inuyasha and Miroku had left.

**------------**

"So are you really gonna do it?" Miroku asked as they pulled off of Mushins driveway.

"Of course, this should be one of the easiest jobs yet, and also it pays more then this job paid." Inuyasha said gesturing to the briefcase full of money in the back of the van.

"Yea I know, but don't you think it's odd that they are willing to give up so much money to do such a small thing, that doesn't involve any form of cops, guards, or bullets." Miroku said seriously

"It is, but who knows maybe that bitch pissed this guy off or something. So it's like some revenge type of deal." Inuyasha said calmly as he watched the scenery pass by.

"You could be right, but there is something about this job that makes me feel uneasy." Miroku said.

"Not me you worry way too much. All I know is that this job is going to be an easy 80,000$." Inuyasha said smugly.

"I don't worry to much I am just cautious, that's all. I don't want to end up in jail." Miroku said rationally.

"Like I said you worry too much." Inuyasha stated simply

"I worry too much because I don't want to end up in jail?" Miroku asked skeptically.

"Duh..If you worry to much on trying _not_ to end up in jail you are going to end up in jail. If you don't worry about ending up in jail you never will. It's as simple as that." Inuyasha replied casually.

"Is that supposed to be your logic or something?" Miroku said as he turned off the Saitama main highway, and went through the Tokyo exit.

"Of course! and it works every time, I mean come on I haven't been in jail once!" Inuyasha stated proudly. 'Your ego is going to be your downfall, Inuyasha' Miroku thought.

"Don't you have any morals?" Miroku stated, knowing he now was treading on thin ground.

"Yes, and it's simple. The strong shall live and the weak shall die." Inuyasha replied calmly.

"So your saying that if your weak you should just die and if your strong you will live?" Miroku asked surprised at his friends answer.

"It's not that simple, it means that and it also means that the weak are people who can not get what they want and the strong are people who succeed in getting what they want at whatever the cost." Inuyasha said casually.

"Would you consider yourself strong then?" Miroku asked.

"Of course. If I was weak I would kill myself and save everyone else the trouble." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh" Miroku said as he thought 'I feel somewhat sorry for you Inuyasha you don't know that being weak sometimes is not bad.'

"Hey how much longer till we get to Kawasaki?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"About another 15minutes we are almost all the way out of Tokyo." Miroku said as he looked at the clock on the dash board.

"Fine just wake me up when you get to my house." Inuyasha said as he slouched in his seat trying to get comfortable.

"Alright." Miroku said as he watched Inuyasha fall asleep. 'One day Inuyasha I know you will realize that in some situations you can't always be strong, sometimes you have to be weak to get what you want.' Miroku thought.

45 minutes later Miroku pulled up to a two story white house with black window shudders and a black door with a silver knocker on it. In front of the door there was a cement step connecting with the sidewalk/pathway from the driveway to the house. In the driveway, where Miroku was pulled in to, there was a 2002 Berlin Black Acura NSX. (If you want a picture of the car go to the link at the bottom of the page)

"Inuyasha wake up." Miroku said which only earned a grunt from Inuyasha, who didn't wake up.

Carefully taking a pen from the cup holder Miroku began to poke Inuyasha repeatedly with it trying to wake him up because he learned early on to never use your finger, when poking him to wake him up because he will break your finger. And Miroku had to learn this the hard way. Finally Inuyasha began to get annoyed with the constant poking on his shoulder that he woke up and broke the pen in two.

'Well at least that wasn't my finger.' Miroku thought as he gulped slightly at his friends enraged face.

"Why hell did you wake me up!" Inuyasha said grumpily.

"You told me to wake you up when I got to your house genius." Miroku said as he watched Inuyasha grab the briefcase and the folder of information from the back.

"Alright bye." Inuyasha said as he awkwardly got out of the van, almost tripping because his legs were still half asleep.

Miroku pulled out of the driveway as Inuyasha walked up to his front door. He sighed another job done and another one to begin in less then a week. Taking out his key from his pocket he unlocked his front door. The inside it was dark and smelled like it had just been cleaned, which it had. Flipping on the light switch, his front room was suddenly illuminated in a golden glow. Dropping his keys on the side table to the left of the door Inuyasha kicked off his shoes and waked to the kitchen, but not before setting the briefcase and folder on the table next to the couch in the front room.

The kitchen had dark hardwood floors with a medium sized coffee table to the right of the door. The counters that were lined on either wall were a deep greenish black marble, the fridge which was all the way to his left was silver with black handles and trim, farther down was a matching stove, coffee pot, and microwave. The cabinets matched the floors as they also lined the wall space above the counters.

Moving toward the fridge Inuyasha opened the second cabinet away from the fridge and took out a glass, opening the fridge Inuyasha quickly poured himself some coke before he headed back to his front room to relax and look over some of the Information.

Setting the glass down on the table Inuyasha flopped back onto the couch and grabbed the packet of Information. Flipping it open he stared at the picture before reading the information at the side.

NAME: Kagome Higurashi

**AGE**: 19

**DOB**: 8-3-86

**SEX:** Female

**LOCATION**: Tokyo, Japan

**ADDRESS**: 2558 N. 975 E. (Sunset Shrine)

**PHONE**: 287-555-5005

**COLLEGE**: Tokyo University (Part-time student)

**WORK**: Tama Industries (part-time)

**WORK RANK**: Secretary

**MOTHERS NAME**: Akira Higurashi

**MOTHERS MAIDEN NAME**: Akira Minamoto

**FATHERS NAME**: Seito Higurashi

Inuyasha stopped reading. 'There is way to much shit on this girl for me to read right now, I'm going to sleep.' Inuyasha thought as he set the package of information down and quickly gulped down the last remains of his coke before grabbing the briefcase and heading up stairs to sleep.

**------------**

**A/N** Thank you all for reading! Please review! Well if you do Thank You! Also here is the link to see a picture of that car if you wanna know what it looks like. Link: http(:)/www(.)detailingdynamics(.)com(/)webgallery(/)asian(/)pages(/)asian()26()jpg(.)htm remove these ()


	4. Chapter 3

A/N This chapter is mostly featuring Kagome and a little bit of Inuyasha.. REVIEW PLEASE!

**Thank You: Inuyashahanyoujajauma, Coolis17, and PrincessOfRain for reviewing!**

* * *

A young girl about the age of 19 with raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes, scanned the area of the large shrine grounds from the kitchen window. Her eyes finally came to a rest on a lofty tree that was resting alone on the shrine grounds. Drying her hands, which were wet from washing dishes, she made her way outside. Walking barefoot on the cool cement walkway, she made her way to the tree, with a loose black t-shirt and faded blue jeans on, Kagome stationed herself on the base of the big tree.

Leaning back against the tree, she sighed as she looked up into the clear blue sky, sadness present in her chocolate brown eyes. 'I miss mom, dad, and Souta' the girl thought as she watched a bird pass overhead. 'I know they will be back in 6 months, it's just so quiet it's creepy.' the girl thought again as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the tree trunk before falling quickly asleep.

* * *

**Dream Sequence**

* * *

Fear clouded her mind as she ran down the empty city streets, her jeans were ripped at the knees and were caked with mud and grass, while her red cross-stitch shirt was halfway ripped off of her body . Her breathing became harsh as she ran, blindly taking a left she ended up in a darkened alleyway, she then quickly ducked behind a big dumpster. Her heart beat quickened when she heard the voices of her pursuers, at the opening of the alleyway. Fear griping her every breath, she listened to what they were saying. 

"Which way did that little bitch go?" One of the men said.

"I don't know you go right, Naraku you go straight ahead and I will go check the alleyway." A smooth masculine voice said.

"Fine" The two men said as they ran in the directions ordered by their leader.

Upon hearing this, fear was the only emotion the girl was feeling as she tried to scoot farther behind the dumpster without her pursuer hearing her. His boots echoed slightly in the damp alleyway as she heard him speak.

"Ahh now Kagome, come on out and I promise not to hurt you." The man said in a sickening sweet voice which almost made Kagome whimper in fear.

"Now, you really don't want to do this the hard way do you Kagome, If you just come out now I wont hurt you I promise. I also know that your in here I mean why else would I send everyone ahead if I'm the one who wants to find you." the man said as he stopped in front of the dumpster Kagome was hiding behind.

"This is you last chance Kagome, come out _NOW _or you will regret it." The venom filled voice said as he hit the dumpster hard causing Kagome to squeak in fright. Quickly covering her mouth her fear started to consume her. 'Oh god please don't let him have heard me.' Kagome thought as she suddenly felt a rough hand grab hold of her hair and pull her from behind the dumpster, causing her to scream in pain.

"What did I tell you bitch! You should have listened to me the first time." the mans yelled as he threw her down on the ground by her hair, so that she was lying on her back. As he climbed on top of her and pulled a switchblade from his pocked and placed it under her neck.

"Scream again and I will slit your throat." the man growled venomously as he continued to hold the switchblade to her throat with one hand while, with the other hand he worked on getting the rest her shirt of as she struggled beneath him.

"Kouga please stop." Kagome managed to get out as she struggled against him as he successfully gotten her shirt completely off.

"Shut up, this is what you get for breaking your promise!" Kouga snarled as he pressed the cool blade harder on the skin of her neck, while Kouga tried ot unbutton her jeans. Lifting her head up off the ground Kagome tried to push Kouga off of her, but her attempts failed as he quickly smacked her, causing her head to slam her head against the pavement, making her unconscious.

* * *

**End Dream Sequence**

* * *

Kagome awoke gasping for air, looking around her she saw that she was at home, under the sacred tree, or a legend called it; The God's Tree. 'Why do I have keep having that dream, he's not a threat to me anymore, he's in jail, where he is supposed to be.' Kagome thought as she brought her knees to her chest. 'but knowing that does not help at all with the pain.' 

Getting up off the ground and bushing the dirt off of her jeans Kagome turned to head back inside her empty house, but just as she was about to open her front door a hand grabbed her shoulder and she screamed.

"Whoa Kagome calm down it's just me!" a voice said from behind her. Kagome turned around to see a girl with long brown hair and magenta eye shadow, she was dressed in plaid pants with a black and white shirt with black boots.

"Oh god Sango, you scared me!" Kagome said as the fear in her eyes slowly receded.

"Sorry about that Kagome, I didn't mean to scare you." Sango said

"It's fine, do you want to come in?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Sure." Sango said as she followed Kagome into her house.

* * *

**With Inuyasha**

* * *

Inuyasha carefully slipped on his black pants and shirt. He had just gotten off the phone with the man he was supposed to call about his new assignment and he wanted to meet him in south-west parking lot of the Nikko Hotel at 5:30, when it was only 4:30 now and it took at least 45minutes to get there if there wasn't any traffic. Though going there he was going to need backup, there was a price on his head and he knew it all to well that is why so many have tried to double-crossed him, though they failed every time. Picking up his cell phone he quickly speed dialed Miroku's number.

"Hello?" a voice asked through the other end of the phone.

"Be at the my house in five minutes, we are going to the Nikko hotel, oh and don't forget to bring backup." Inuyasha said into the phone before hanging up, without leaving time for Miroku to reply. Five minutes later Miroku, in all his glory, pulled up in the back van.

"Inuyasha why are we going to the Nikko hotel?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha climbed into the van and slammed the door shut.

"That's where the meeting for my next job is going to be, and i brought you along for backup and I can't drive my own car or anything." Inuyasha said smugly as Miroku drove.

"Alright, but when you go and talk to them ask them why they want you to do this job, because it doesn't seem right." Miroku said forcefully

"Fine whatever, but you worry to much." Inuyasha snorted looking out the window.

"Hey I'm just trying figure out why someone would want to dish out so much money for hurting one girl!" Miroku said as he pulled into the southwest parking lot of the Nikko Hotel.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as they came to a complete stop in the empty parking lot.

"No one's here, are you sure you have the right hotel?" Miroku interjected.

"Yes I'm sure and look I think that's the guy." Inuyasha said as he pointed to a lone black limo pulling into the deserted parking lot and coming to a stop right next to the van. Miroku watched as the back window rolled down and a hand waved him to come into the back of the limo. Putting on his face mask Inuyasha exited the van but not without telling Miroku to wait there and be prepared for anything. Opening the door of the limo, Inuyasha slipped in and sat across from three men. 'The two on the outside are the lackeys, the man in the middle is the one I'm dealing with.' Inuyasha thought as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Welcome" The man in the middle said. The man in the middle did nothing to cover his own appearance. He had long black wavy hair and dark eyes.

"Cut the small talk lets just get this over with." Inuyasha said rudely.

"Very Well." the man said as he grabbed a back bag from the man to his left and threw it on Inuyasha's lap.

"There is the collateral for now you will get the rest of the money when you job is complete, if you have any problems call the number on the folder though with all the information that was provided this should be a piece of cake for someone as good as you." The man said as he gave a creepy looking smile.

"Quick question though, why so much money for one girl?" Inuyasha asked

"Betrayal" The man said simply which earned a nod of understanding from Inuyasha.

"Anything I need to watch out for?" Inuyasha asked.

"No this girl is no threat to you, this should be a very easy task for you." the man said

"Alright." Inuyasha said.

"Though if you do run into something that needs to be taken care of quickly, and you do not feel like dirtying your hands, call this number and ask for Naraku." the man said

"Fine, is that all?" Inuyasha asked as he took the piece of paper from the man and shoved it into the bag.

"yes" the man said as he watched Inuyasha leave the limo.

* * *

A/n hmm that's it for now sorry I gotta go to a graduation party now C-ya! **Review PLEASE! Tell me if you like it or hate it!**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N Here's a new chapter like I promised! Lol it's not that long but it still took me 3 to 4 hours to write...I couldn't think of really anything to put in this chapter because it is ment to be a filler chapter...and Inuyasha and Kagome meet for the first time in the next chapter(which will be a lot longer)! **Dont forget to Review! **Please and thank you!

**Review Responses**: Thank You everyone!

**Stand Alone Complex:** Don't worry she is partly a threat I just haven't exposed how she is, you will find out in a later chapter.

**Kingleby:** Yes it does have to do with Kouga..well thank you for your review it is greatly appreciated!

**Kagome:** No I don't really like Kikyo..either..but thank you for your review and do you want me to email you when I get up another chapter?

**InuyashaAngel:** Lol sorry it took me so long to update Well here's the new chapter sorry it doesn't have much action since it's just a filler chapter.

**V.X.O:** Thank you for your review..hope you didn't have to wait too long..though..it has been about 7days..I think..

**Coolis17** Thanks! Glad you reviewed! Hope you like this chapter.

**Beautiful Massacre:** Sorry if this chapter is kind of disappointing...the next chapter will have a lot of action and drama in it..lol thank you for your review!

* * *

**Breaking the Habit**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Remind me why _I_ am coming along again?" Miroku asked as him and Inuyasha drove to Tokyo. 

"I thought that you might like to come along, and also who else is going to keep an eye on you to make sure that you don't blow our cover.." Inuyasha said calmly as he slouched some in the passenger side seat.

"You think I would be the one to blow our cover? Who is the one who has the expensive car; and who is stuck with the cheap old van?" Miroku said accurately while he briefly glanced at Inuyasha.

"For starters, this van isn't cheap, I mean who was the one who added and paid for the engine booster? And for two; I work ten times more then you do, so I deserve a expensive car, and I never said that you couldn't get an expensive car." Inuyasha stated boldly.

"Still." Miroku said lightheartedly.

"Are you sure you know where we are going?" Inuyasha asked looking around at the street sign.

"Of course I do, but we aren't going to the apartment that we rented; first we are going to go check out where your next target lives." Miroku said as he took a left a the intersection, before he checked the map he had that pin-pointed the location of the girls house.

"Alright, but lets hurry I'm getting hungry." Inuyasha said as he rested his elbow on the side of the door and looked out the window.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to say this one more time," Miroku began, his tone serious " I think that something isn't right about this new assignment that you got, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Everything will be fine, nothing will go wrong, now stop worrying and drive." Inuyasha said his tone bored.

"Alright, but if anything bad happens do not say that I didn't warn you." Miroku said as his serious tone lightened.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he noticed they were drawing to a stop.

"We're here." Miroku said as he parked the van next to a large number of steps leading up to a shrine.

"So this is where she lives." Inuyasha stated more then asked.

"Yep..I think tha..." Miroku started to say before he trailed off when he saw someone at the top of the shrine steps.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha said looking at Miroku, before he turned and looked at the top of the stairs where Miroku was looking. At the top of the stairs stood a girl with long brown hair, though neither of them could see her face because she was turned around talking to someone.

"I wonder who that beautiful goddess is, maybe I should go introduce myself." Miroku said as he was unable to draw his eyes away from the women at the top of the shrine steps.

"Ohh no you don't! I'm not gonna let you run off so you can go ask her to 'bear your child', we have enough problems as it is and I'm not going to let you add more by acting perverted." Inuyasha yelled making Miroku turn his attention away from the girl and on him.

"I am appalled that you think so low of me, I would never do that to such a beautiful goddess." Miroku said innocently.

"Oh yes what was I thinking you would never do something like that." Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

"I know! What were you thinking!" Miroku said completely missing the sarcasm in Inuyasha's voice.

"Lets just get to the apartment before that girl sees us and starts to wonder what we are doing down here." Inuyasha said glancing up at the girl that was still chatting away with an unseen person at the top of the shrine steps.

"Alright." Miroku said as he nodded as he started up the engine and drove away.

"So how far away is this apartment?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Umm..it's a ten minute drive from the shrine to it and a 25minute walk." Miroku said stopping at a red light.

"How big is it?" Inuyasha asked looking in the back of the van that was now empty of the guns that once lined the walls and the two computers. The only thing that was back there now was 7suitcases, two lap top computers, and two fourteen caliber semi-automatic handguns with four cartridges of ammunition for each. There was still some tracking devices and some other tools that might be useful. Before Inuyasha knew it they pulled into an underground parking garage and exited their van taking their luggage and lap tops with them.

"What apartment are we in?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as they both carefully tucked their handguns into the waistband of their jeans.

"Umm..we are in apartment 8A and the third floor." Miroku said absentmindedly running a hand through his hair before picking up his suitcases and headed to the elevator with Inuyasha.

About a minute later Inuyasha and Miroku entered the apartment that they would be staying in until Inuyasha's job was over. It wasn't too small; yet it wasn't too big to bring much attention to them. The apartment was well furnished, with grey carpet covering the entire floor except the little kitchen area to the left, which had black and white checker tiles, and which also contained a stove, a refrigerator, a microwave, and wooden cabinets that lined the walls.

To their right there was a small closet, for hanging coats and other items. Straight ahead, a little ways away from the closet was a living room area, that had a white couch with a loveseat on the left side and a recliner on the left side. In front of the couch was a rectangular deep chestnut wooden table. The T.V was a 42 inch plasma, which was mounted on the wall in front of the couch. To the left of the couch was an area with three doors, there was two bedrooms with a bathroom in between the two.

"I'm going to go unpack." Inuyasha said as he lugged his luggage into the room on the left, leaving Miroku with the room on the right.

* * *

"Kagome are you sure your okay? Do you want me to come with you to the trial?" Sango asked Kagome from the top of the shrine steps. 

"I'm fine, I promise, Kouga didn't get a chance to do anything to me before the police came and stopped him." Kagome said defensively holding her hands in front of her.

"Well do you want me to at least come with you when you go to his trial next week?" Sango replied calmly.

"Yeah if you would come that would mean a lot to me." Kagome said her tone suddenly changing from over happy to distant and somewhat sad.

"Alright I will be there, I promise." Sango said to Kagome noticing her sudden mood change.

"In a way I feel bad for Kouga..." Kagome said sadly.

"What! How could you feel bad for him! Kagome he tried to rape you." Sango said angrily

"I know but if he wouldn't have taken those drugs or whatever he took then I don't think he would have tried to do that to me." Kagome explained quietly as she bowed her head..

"Kagome..." Sango said quietly noticing the sudden change of emotions in her friend.

"I just don't want to believe that he did it on purpose! I loved him Sango and part of me still does even after what he tried to do, he promised he would never try to hurt me, in any way." Kagome said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

" I know Kagome, it will be ok, I promise. You will find someone new who was better then Kouga ever was." Sango said as she pulled Kagome into a comforting hug.

"Thank you Sango." Kagome said as she started to calm down.

"Your welcome." Sango said releasing her from her hug.

"Well I better get home before my little brother destroys my house." Sango said as she gave a slight smile to Kagome and headed down the long shrine steps.

"Ok bye Sango!" Kagome called to the back of Sango's retreating figure before sighing and going back into the confines of her home. Walking inside she was met by the eerie feeling of complete silence,while unknown to her Sango's words were going to come true faster then either one of them would have imagined.

* * *

A/N Short I know, I know! But I have somethings to take care of so I will be able to have internet connection when I go on my trip next week. 

**Please read and review! Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Well it has been about two years, right? I really am sorry! I swear I just totally lost my inspiration for this story. Forgive me? I'm going to try to update regularly again, because I really want to finish! I just wanna say once again that I am sorry! I know how it is when someone doesn't update and you really want them to!

Alright! Enough with the small talk! Thank you everyone who stuck with this story and I will be revising the previous chapters for spelling and grammar mistakes. This one will be check again after I post it, because I usually miss stuff even if I even if I check it 5times over.

* * *

_"Ok bye Sango!" Kagome called to the back of Sango's retreating figure before sighing and going back into the confines of her home. Walking inside she was met by the eerie feeling of complete silence, while unknown to her Sango's words were going to come true faster then either one of them would have imagined._

* * *

**Breaking The Habit: Chapter 5**

* * *

"God damn it!" Inuyasha cursed, as he threw things out of his suitcase. "Where the hell is it!" he growled as he flung a pair of dark blue jeans across his room.

Suddenly, there was a single knock at the door, and Miroku entered.

"What in the world..." Miroku trailed off as he saw the mess before him. Clothes were flung all over the place, and there was Inuyasha kneeling next to his bed flinging the clothes around haphazardly.

"Umm...Inuyasha?"

"Where the fuck could it have gone! Grrr! I had it right here a second ago, but no! It's not here anymore!" Inuyasha scolded himself, not even realizing that Miroku was standing in the doorway.

"Inuyasha?"

"Now where could," Inuyasha grunted as he moved on to the next suitcase.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled causing Inuyasha to jump slightly at the 'new' presence in the room.

"What the hell, Miroku! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" he scolded bitterly.

"I knocked AND I said your name twice," Miroku replied, smirking slightly at the annoyance evident on his friends face.

"Whatever," Inuyasha muttered as he began looking through his clothes again.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a little bit of annoyance evident in his voice from being ignored.

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled, turning angrily towards Miroku.

"Geeze, what crawled up your ass and died?" Miroku commented, ignoring his glaring friend on the floor, "I was going to ask you if you're going back to Kagome's shrine today?" Miroku finished.

"Huh? Whose?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Kagome, you know the girl that you have to make fall in love with you?"

"Oh, her," Inuyasha said glancing down at his suitcase.

"So are you going to go?" Miroku asked once again.

"Feh, of course I am! I wanna get this job over with as fast as possible! Then, after I am done, I am going take a much need vacation in the Bahamas," Inuyasha smirked, "Why did you wanna know?"

"Well what an excellent question to ask! I was hoping I could tag along just incase that beautiful goddess is there once again," Miroku beamed, with a perverted smirk growing across his face.

"Whatever, do whatever you want, just say out of my way," Inuyasha snapped as he turned back to his suitcases and clothes.

"By the way, Inuyasha, what are you looking for?" Miroku asked curiously as he watched Inuyasha's aggravation grow.

"My necklace with the black beads on it. You know the one where it had fake snake teeth hanging from it every 4th bead?" Inuyasha sighed in frustration, "I can't find it anywhere! I know I brought it with me! I just don't remember what I did with it!"

"Umm...Inuyasha?" Miroku said as he tried not to laugh when he noticed a familiar necklace around his friends neck.

"What the hells so funny!" Inuyasha scolded, balling up his fists.

"Inuyasha, look around your neck," Miroku laughed as he watched Inuyasha look down around his neck.

"Oh," was all Inuyasha said before Miroku started cracking up laughing.

* * *

Kagome sighed for what felt like the 300th time that day, as she swept the shrine grounds. "Why does my life have to be so, boring" Kagome complained to herself as she swept near her favorite tree, _'lonely is more like it,'_ she sadly added to herself. Just then a twig snapped behind her, making her breath catch in her throat. She then quickly turned around, searching for the perpetrator, but saw no one. 

'_What the heck is wrong with me! Stupid Kagome! No one is going to hurt you!'_ Kagome scolded herself. "I need to get out of here, it's too quiet, and I am just scaring myself more," Kagome mumbled as she headed back inside the house to change.

Minutes later, Kagome emerged in dark red tank top with gold sequencing around the edges and dark blue jeans. She wore two thin gold bracelets on each of her wrists, and put a gold necklace around her neck with a small light pink heart dangling from it. On her feet were black sandals with red gemstones decorating the straps.

"Now where to go?" Kagome asked herself as she made her way to the shrine steps. "I guess I will go the café and visit Rin" she finished.

Kagome then hurried down the steps, not watching where she was going, her foot caught a small rock causing her to tumble.

"AHHH!!" Kagome screamed as she tried to brace herself for her fall down the steps, but it never came. Suddenly, she became aware of two strong arms wrapped around her waist keeping her from plummeting down the staircase.

"You okay?" A masculine voice full of concern asked.

"Yea, Im fine," Kagome stammered as she regained her posture, and that is when she saw him. He looked a little older then she was with long black hair and smokey grey eyes. He had a perfect build and was wearing a short sleeve button down black shirt with the first four buttons undone. He also had dark black jeans with a metallic silver outlining every stitch on the jeans._ 'Oh my god, he's gorgeous!'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Umm...thank you for saving me..uhhmm.."

"Inuyasha."

"Well thank you, Inuyasha, I'm Kagome," Kagome replied

"You're welcome, luckily I was passing by and I saw you, cause I wanted to ask you if you knew any good café's in the area. I'm new here, and I don't know my way around, and I would kill for a double shot espresso," Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh well you're in luck then! I was just heading there, myself!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. 'I need to forget Kouga, and this guy he seems so nice. Maybe this will help me move on,' Kagome thought silently.

"Then you don't mind me coming with you, do you?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of annoyance 'Damn it, Miroku! Stop laughing in my ear piece!' he scolded in his head.

"Of course not! Follow me," Kagome said as she grabbed a hold of his hand and began tugging him down the remainder of the steps.

* * *

"Ahhahahahahaahaha! That is the greatest assignment ever! The all-mighty Inuyasha acting all sweet and caring! Hehe I'm never going to let him live this down!" Miroku laughed as he listened in on their conversation through the ear-piece, which was his idea just incase Inuyasha got stuck on what to say or was getting a little too angry. 

"This is going to be an interesting day," Miroku chucked as he watched Kagome drag Inuyasha happily down the steps of the shrine. "Oh yes, very interesting," Miroku concluded before he saw Inuyasha quickly turn his head in Miroku's direction glaring.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Short, I know, but I'm trying!!! I'm probably a little bit rusty, but I hope I got everything out okay...well I guess that's it for now..please read and review so I know what you think...and so I can continue!!!! 

XxDemonic-PrincessxX


	7. Chapter 6

1**A/N:** Its been a long time, ne? Hehe..no excuse this time except to say Happy 2nd Anniversary Breaking the Habit...ehhehe sad that I only have 7 chapters up..but Im getting there..I really am! If I see more interest in this story I will write lots more!

!?**Breaking The Habit**!?

!?!?**Chapter 6**!?!?

A short time later, Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the Shikon Caf. A bell chimed overhead as Kagome opened the heavy looking mahogany door. The inside of the café was dimly lit giving off a comforting atmosphere. There were also about eight small wooden tables scattered throughout the café each with a pair of matching wooden chairs.

The walls were cream colored and outline by a teddy-bear brown border.

"It's kinda small, but they have the best coffee in town!" Kagome happily chirped as she ushered Inuyasha inside.

"I'll take your word on it," Inuyasha replied, his voice lacking emotion. _'I feel disgusted with myself. I will not be able to pretend to be so nice. Stupid girl, doesn't even know what's coming to you,' _Inuyasha mentally snorted as he thought, '_this is going to be easy money'_

"Inuyasha? You okay?" Kagome asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Keh, Im fine," he replied gruffly, quickly forgetting that his plan was to act nice.

"Alright, now come on lets go," Kagome said walking up to the counter to order. Once her and Inuyasha were up at the counter, Kagome rang the bell seeing that no one was up-front.

"I will be with you in one second," A women's voice came from the back, and not a second later a women came stumbling out of the back room trying to tie her hair up.

"Kagome!" The women from behind the counter squealed once she saw Kagome standing there.

"Rin!" Kagome squealed back as she happily started talking to her friend leaving Inuyasha unnoticed. Inuyasha's mouth went dry once he saw the girls face clearly as he thought rapidly _' What's Rin doing here?! I thought her and Sesshomaru moved to Italy! Damn it, this could ruin everything! She knows what I do, what if she tells Kagome! If she does I'm screwed. Shit. Fuck.' _ Inuyasha's thoughts were quickly interrupted when Kagome turned around and said, "Hey Inuyasha what do you want? It's on me,"

At the mention of his name, Inuyasha saw Rin's head snap up straight, fear grazing her features. "A double-shot espresso, please" Inuyasha replied tightly as he saw Rin's fear turn to anger.

"Oh Inuyasha, I want to introduce you to my friend Rin! Rin this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is my friend Rin, she makes the best coffee and I'm not just saying that it's true," Kagome stated proudly. Inuyasha watched wearily as Rin forced as smile on her face and extended her hand, which Inuyasha shook hesitantly. "Nice to meet you Inuyasha, did you just move here?" Rin curiously asked as she went to make their drinks.

"Yes, I just moved here yesterday," Inuyasha said as he chose his words carefully.

"Oh well it's nice meeting you, " Rin said as she set their coffee's down, glaring a little at Inuyasha. Suddenly, Inuyasha's cellphone went off, causing him to jump a little. Digging through his pocket Inuyasha pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

_"Inuyasha you need to come back now. I just found something that you need to look at," _ Miroku stated quickly

"Can't it wait?" Inuyasha impatiently asked.

_"No, you need to look at this now,"_

"Alright. Alright, I'm coming." Inuyasha yelled into the phone before quickly closing it and stuffing it into his pocket. "Hey Kagome, I'm sorry it gotta run. Thank you for the coffee!" Inuyasha said quickly grabbing his coffee and rushing out of the café.

**A/N** Im going to cut it here. This chapter is going to be in two parts, I will post the second part later on. Sorry it's so short.


End file.
